Fauthugal
Fauthugal is the clan's name for many a thing. Newcomer, bottom trash, wormfood, swordsucker and many more. Fauthugal's are orcs that have yet to prove themselves within the clan. Any new orc who joins the clan starts off being stripped by it's name, titles and ranks. Since none of these are deemed any worth and of the past. You now are bottom trash, a maggot, shit and usually welcomed with a beating. As an Fauthugal you got to understand you are worth nothing until you prove otherwise. As a Fauthugal life in the proving grounds is hard, you got to live off the scraps of the others or what else you can claim for yourself. A hard life harder than life is for the orcs in the clan who have names. You are considered an easy kill until having shown otherwise. Not all Fauthugal's survive long enough to prove themselves worthy and tough enough to become part of the clan of named orcs and recieve their respect. Some step on the wrong orc, gets killed in combat like many others or humiliate themselves beyond avenging - they're constantly tested and put to fight each other in many situations. Most Fauthugal's find themselves in the frontline, taking up risky tasks to earn respect, by bashing the skulls of the clan's enemies and the other competing Fauthugals. There's no giving up if you want to rise up. It also happens that Fauthugal's are killed off by the orcs of the other clans, because they end up fighting the wrong orc or simply forget to watch their back. Sometimes an Fauthugal bests one of the lower ranked orcs, doing so earns this orc credit and will help it on it's way up in the ranks. But it's also dangerous if the killed orc had alliances, whom will most likely try to strike back, at a more convenient moment. As an Fauthugal you have to fight and work for the clan's best. Only that way you can step out of the mud. For some orcs joining a new clan, it isn't always a bad thing that you have to begin over. It's a clean start. A hard one. When an Fauthugal joins the clan he or she have to make an offering and swear loyalty to the current chieftain of the clan, that this one's life now belongs to the clan and that there is nothing of the past, and only the clan's future. There's no real time range from when an Fauthugal join the clan and is given a name - being rebirthed as some refer to this ritual. It's the clan's superiors who one day decides a fitting name for the Fauthugal. Some orcs fail and go for a long time waiting to have proven themselves worthy to no longer be an Fauthugal. The name given to an Fauthugal is one that usually matches with the skill, deeds and proving-ness he or she have earned. Some clan's do it differently, but that is usually the way it is done. Tip! See the other ranks above Fauthugal to get an understanding of what a Fauthugal might strive towards.